A business operator that provides a service to a user constructs a business system in order to, for example, realize provision of the service. In addition, for purposes of improving convenience of the business system and the like, the business operator constructs the business system by, for example, combining various types of software.
Meanwhile, a software provider (hereinafter, also referred to as a vendor) provides a plurality of software products including various added values in order to have their software products used by many business operators. Therefore, a business operator must select (selects) an appropriate software product (vendor) when constructing a business system (for example, refer to PCT International Publication No. 2011/018827 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-312699).